Laylamon
|level=Mega |type=Demon Lord |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers Dark Area |size=25G''Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army'' |debut=''Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army'' |from=BeastmonDigimon Masters Lustful Being + Code Key of LustDigimon World Data Squad |to= |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |slide=Ophanimon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lilithmon]: "It is thought that it was originally an Ofanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the 'Goddess of Darkness'." |java=Yuki Kaida |javan=(Savers) |java2=Houko Kuwashima |java2n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Bonnie Cahoon |envan=(Data Squad) |enva2=Cindy Robinson |enva2n=(Fusion) |partner=Yuma Kagura Bagra Army Midnight Tres Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort Mirei Mikagura |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , |n1=(En:) Lilithmon''Digimon World DS'' |n2=(En:) Rirismon[http://digimonfusion.com/character/rirismon/ Digimon Fusion Character Profile: Rirismon] |n3=(Ko:) 리리스몬 Lilismon |n4=(Zh:) 莉莉絲獸 Lìlì sī shòu |s1=Laylamon Combined |s2=Evilbeast Laylamon |s3=Ophanimon |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Laylamon is a Demon Lord Digimon. With the appearance of a woman, it is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing the and the sin of . It is thought that it was originally an Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic " Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lilithmon] Attacks *' ': Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing their data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and to suffer pain even in death. *'Nazar Nail': Corrodes anything it touches with the Nazar Nail. *'Darkness Love': Disrupts the opponent's mind with a lustful aura. *'Evil Sigh': Blows an evil sigh upon the opponent. *'Empress Emblaze': Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Design Laylamon is a beautiful feminine demon Digimon whose appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather cat suit. It has the Mark of Evil on its forehead and is one of the few humanoid Digimon which has its face uncovered. Its hair is black like the demonic bat-like wings protruding from its back, its eyes are blue and its skin is seen being rather pale. But its most dominant feature is the dreaded "Nazar Nail" covering its right arm, which allows it to corrode anything it touches. The ribbons off of its dress are razor-sharp. It wears purple eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish as makeup. In Digimon Fusion, it has a single extra red hairpin on the left side of its hair. Etymologies ;Lilithmon (リリスモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'Ivrit:' |לִילִית||lit. "night monster"}}. Mythological demon. ;Laylamon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Fusion and in American English media. *'Ivrit:' |לילה||lit. "night"}}. May refer to one of the titular figures of the Persian love story , who inspires an obsessive, maddening love. Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Xros Loader Laylamon is a Leader Digimon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lilithmon is #381, and is a Mega-level, MPtype-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 327 HP, 367 MP, 178 Attack, 152 Defense, 176 Spirit, 138 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Dodge Dance, Assassin, and ConfuBarrier traits. It dwells in the mansion area of Transfield. Lilithmon digivolves from LadyDevimon. In order to digivolve to Lilithmon, your Digimon must be at least level 64, with 32,000 Dark experience and 300 spirit. Lilithmon can also DNA digivolve from Blossomon and MarineDevimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 59, with 30,000 Dark experience, and 330 spirit. Lilithmon can be hatched from the Demon Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Laylamon digivolves from LadyDevimon. Its Bug Plate can be found in the Wizard Temple. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Laylamon is a Mega-level, Dark-type Digimon. It can be digifused during battle from LadyDevimon, Arukenimon and SkullScorpionmon, and will attack with "Phantom Pain Legacy". It can also be formed from a DigiMelody. The game distinguishes between the Xros Wars Laylamon and the original one, which is known as "Laylamon L". Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lilithmon is #228 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Mega level. It is a Virus type, Dark Attribute, has one equip slot and uses up 22 memory. It's special move is Phantom Pain; it can learn 5 inherited skills: Hell Crusher II at level 20, Spirit Drain at level 35, Nightmare III at level 50, Attack Break Field at level 65 and Hell Crusher III at level 80. Laylamon can digivolve from LadyDevimon or Lilamon. Its Support Skill is Lust which reduces damage received from physical attacks by 10% and converts it to SP. Its basic stats are 550 HP, 140 SP, 60 ATK, 160 INT, 60 DEF and 115 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1330 HP, 267 SP, 138 ATK, 287 INT, 148 DEF and 232 SPD. Digimon X Arena Laylamon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Battle Laylamon is a card digivolution of Salamon. Digimon Masters Laylamon is a Mega Digimon which digivolves from Beastmon at level 41. It is also a NPC in DATS Center. Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army Laylamon is an obtainable Digimon. Laylamon can digivolve from MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Beastmon, Antylamon (Data), NeoDevimon or LadyDevimon. In order to digivolve to Laylamon, you must train your Digimon at night with 100 battles and 60% wins. Digivice Burst Laylamon can Burst Digivolve from Crowmon. DigiWindow Laylamon appears in the fifth Southeast area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Name" mini-game. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Demon Lord Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon